MLB: Bīhāto
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: Los Miraculous no son las unicas fuentes de magia que existen, ya que existen Familias o Clanes que usan la magia desde tiempos ancestrales, y ahora Ladybug y ChatNoir tendran como compañero al descendiente de dos Familias muy singulares.
1. prologo

**Prologo**

En una tranquila tarde en Paris, la gran ciudad del amor, se podía ver el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, donde personas pasan, entran y salen del lugar; El Alcalde de París se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, atendiendo una llamada.

-Encantado amigo, disfruta tu vuelo- dijo el Alcalde con una sonrisa es su rostro al momento de colgar.

De repente la puerta se abre revelando a una chica rubia de 14 o 15 años.

\- ¡Papi! ¡ya llego tu princesita! - grito la chica muy contenta.

-Hola mi pequeña- dijo el Alcalde parándose de su asiento y abrasándola con mucho cariño.

\- ¿Estabas ocupado papi? - pregunto la rubia separándose de su padre.

-No princesa, solo terminando una llamada sorpresa- respondió el alcalde volviendo a sentarse.

La ambigüedad de su respuesta la dejó confundida por unos instantes, ya que generalmente su padre es más bien una persona de detalles.

-y... ¿Quién era papi? ¿Alguna nueva empresa? - pregunto ella curiosonamente.

-Solo un viejo amigo- respondió el Alcalde con una sonrisa.

Esto calmó parcialmente su curiosidad, ya que, al ser su padre el alcalde de París, es normal que compartiera amistades con personas de importancia.

-Está bien. Bueno, ¡Te veré en casa papi! - se despidió ella.

su padre asintió y volvió su vista de vuelta a su papeleo diario. Mientras tanto, en algún concurrido aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón, donde la gente se pasea rutinariamente en multitudes de arriba a abajo, una pequeña familia empezaba a tomar sus maletas y a abordar su avión.

\- ¿Están listos los dos?- preguntó el hombre a su hijo y esposa.

-Por supuesto- dijeron al unísono.

Con eso subieron a su vuelo y emprendieron su viaje en dirección a París, donde les esperarán sorpresas que cambiarán el rumbo de su vida, y posiblemente, su destino.

Metalic: Perdón por no actualizar por mucho tiempo, pero por problemas de licencias (mi licencia de Office) que no he podido continuar con mis otros trabajos, además de que vengo cocinando esta idea para el universo de MLB (Miraculous Ladybug) espero les haiga gustado el prólogo de este fanfic.


	2. Un nuevo mañana

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mañana.**

El parque Square Maurice Gardette, el lugar ideal para pasar el rato, ya sea solo o en pareja, donde los niños pueden jugar a sus anchas en el área infantil que tiene; Nuestro enfoque yace en dos singulares niños de seis años, la pequeña niña es rubia recogido en una pequeña coleta alta, mientras que el pequeño niño tiene un color singular de cabello color magenta.

-Atrápame si puedes, Kogane no Hana- Grito el pequeño corriendo de la pequeña rubia.

-Ya verás, Éclat- Grito la rubia tras el chico.

Ambos niños empiezan a perseguirse, esquivando a otros niños que se encontraban cerca, hasta que una mujer del mismo color de cabello que el niño, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul con un gatito estampado enfrente.

\- ¡Niños! ¡Es hora de irnos! - Grito la mujer acercando al área infantil.

Ambos pequeños paran su pequeña persecución para poder ir hacia la mujer que los llamaba.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos Oka-chan? - pregunto el pequeño peli-magenta.

-Si mi sochi, así de paso dejamos a la pequeña Chloe con André- contesto la mujer.

-Vamos Kogane no hana- dijo el chico tomando de la mano a la pequeña Chloe.

-Claro- dijo Chloe con una sonrisa radiante sosteniendo con fuerza su mano.

Los tres salieron del parque junto donde los esperaba un coche azul estacionado, pero de repente una luz cegadora empezó a intensificarse por todas partes.

\- ¡AAAAH! - grita despertándose una rubia de 13 o 14 años sentándose rápidamente en su cama.

La rubia siente su mejilla derecha húmeda, lleva su mano a dicha mejilla notando que estaba llorando mientras dormía, se secó la cara con las manos y se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su closet donde después de quitar toda su ropa presiona el único botón rojo de un control negro que está en una mesita de noche, revelando así un traje de rojo de puntos negros, así como un antifaz y un yoyo con los mismos patrones de colores, y una peluca azul recogido en don coletas bajas.

\- ¿Por qué soñé contigo Éclat?, ¿Por qué ahora? - se cuestionaba la joven rubia al recordar lo que soñó.

La muchacha abre un pequeño comportamiento secreto donde en su interior solo había una foto de ella de pequeña, vestida con un vestido amarillo con rayas blancas, y un niño de su misma edad vestido con una playera azul y un short negro, ambos sonriendo al frente. La rubia sonríe tenuemente con nostalgia.

{Me pregunto cuanto habrás crecido Éclat} penso la rubia dejando en su lugar la fotografía.

Al devolver la foto a su lugar, cerró el compartimiento para posteriormente volver a apretar el botón de su control remoto especial, con el cual el clóset regreso a su estado habitual, ocultando la existencia del traje con punto.

\- ¿Qué hora son? - se cuestionó la joven en pijama.

La joven voltea a ver el pequeño reloj que está en su mesita de noche, y logra ver que son las 5:46 AM; esto solo la hace suspirar ya que sabe que, si se acuesta de nuevo para dormir un poco más, no lograra levantarse después, por lo que opta por mejor tomar algunas prendas para dirigirse al baño y proceder a entrar. Mientras tanto en un avión, un joven mira con aburrimiento su ventana mirando las nubes pasar.

\- ¿Qué tienes sochi? - pregunto una voz femenina.

El joven voltea a su lado encontrándose con la mirada de una mujer peli magenta de larga cabellera y el fleco de su cabello tapara por completo el ojo izquierdo le devolvía la mirada.

-Nada Oka-san, solo estoy aburrido- contesto el joven sin muchos ánimos.

El joven vuelve su mirada a la ventana, mientras que la mujer lo miraba con preocupación, hasta que sonríe de manera picara al recordar un pequeño detalle, o más bien dicho una personita que es importante para el joven.

\- ¿No será que extrañas a cierta niña rubia? - pregunto la mujer juguetonamente.

Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar de manera leve al joven mientras ignoraba la pregunta de la mujer, la mencionada solo pudo reír de manera leve para mayor incomodidad del joven.

-En serio Oka-san, ¿No pararas con eso verdad? - pregunto el joven sonrojado sin verla.

-Nop- dijo de manera juguetona la mujer.

El joven solo suspiro pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yomei, deja de molestar al niño- comentó un hombre de cabellos oscuros sentado al lado de la mujer.

-Pero Dārin, es divertido avergonzarlo- dijo Yomei volteándolo a ver al rubio.

Una enorme vena enojada estilo anime aparece en la frente del joven sentado en la ventana al escuchar el pequeño intercambio de palabras.

-Oka-san, Oto-san, los estoy escuchando saben- comento el joven enojado sin mirarlos.

-lo sabemos sochi/Peque- dijeron ambos adultos con cariño al menor.

El joven sonrió levemente para seguir mirando la ventana, Y con su mano derecha saca un pequeño collar con la forma de una rosa floreciente, guardado en su playera, en donde al presionar la parte de arriba, se abre cual ventana de ambos lados, mostrando la foto de una niña d rubia con un vestido blanco abrazando a un niño de similar edad con playera gris y shorts negros, ambos pequeños sonriendo a la cámara.

-Me pregunto cuánto abras cambiado Kogane no hana- se preguntó poniendo atención a la foto de su collar y recordando el pasado.

-Estoy segura de que ahora es una hermosa señorita- dijo Yomei con una sonrisa estando segura de sus palabras.

Sin que lo supiera, las palabras dichas por Yomei no estaban lejos de la realidad.

-Eso es seguro- agrego de repente el pelinegro sonriendo.

De repente el sonido típico de los anuncios de las azafatas suena.

- **Queridos pasajeros se les informa que en breve el avión aterrizara a su destino** \- De repente, la llamada de la azafata por la cabina irrumpe en el vagón de pasajeros.

\- ¿Listo para reencontrarte con tu amiga de la infancia? - pregunto Yomei a su retoño sonriendo.

-He anhelado 6 largos años por esto Oka-san- contesto el joven cerrando el collar sonriente.

Mientras tanto, en el ayuntamiento de París, el alcalde terminaba de firmar unos documentos, su secretaria, vestida con su formal traje gris, interrumpe en el despacho con un pequeño monte de papeles en sus manos.

-Aquí tiene más documentos que debe revisar, Señor Bourgeois- comunico la secretaria.

-Déjalos en mi escritorio, Señorita Torche- dijo el alcalde Bourgeois suspirando al ver el nuevo papeleo por revisar y posteriormente firmar - ¿Algún pendiente a realizar para el resto del día, Señorita Torche? -

-Por el momento solo tiene una reunión con el jefe de bomberos y el jefe de seguridad pública a las 4 de la tarde Señor- contesto la secretaria dejando los documentos en el escritorio.

Dicho esto, da la vuelta y se retira del lugar.

{Así que a las 4} pensó André despejando su mirara del documento y virando el reloj de su escritorio {faltan 6 horas para esa reunión, y si no me equivoco en una o dos horas llegara el vuelo de Darío, creo que me dará tiempo para ir por él y su familia y llevarlos al hotel}

De repente suena el todo de llamada de su celular, lo alza para ver que la llamada era de su hija Chloe y decide contestar.

-Hola mi princesa de Paris- dijo André volviendo a poner atención a los documentos a firmar.

-Papi, te llamo para avisarte que estaré dando una vuelta por el parque con Sabrina después de la escuela ya que me dijiste anoche que estarías usando la limo toda la tarde y no podría irme a traer- comento la voz de la rubia Bourgeois desde el aparato electrónico.

-Claro mi cielo, solo no vayas a estar fuera mucho tiempo ¿sí? - condiciono André.

-Claro papito- contesto ella colgando la llamada.

-Bueno al menos ella no sospechara nada- comento para sí mismo.

Con eso dicho se puso a terminar de firmar los documentos para desocuparse lo antes posible, después de hora y media por fin termina los documentos a firmar de la mañana, así que manda a llamar a su secretaria.

\- ¿Me mando a llamar Señor? - pregunto la secretaria al momento de entrar.

-Así es señorita Torche, quisiera que me acompañaras a ir al aeropuerto- comento el alcalde con vos seria.

-Claro señor, para eso es mi trabajo, ¿acaso espera a alguien importante? - pregunto curiosa la secretaria.

-Oh no señorita Torche, solo iré a recibir a un viejo amigo de la familia Bourgeois, así que prepare la limosina de mi hotel, salimos de inmediato- ordeno André a su secretaria que asintió saliendo a toda prisa.

André se preparó agarrando su celular y guardarlo en su saco, se levantó y salió de la oficina. Mientras tanto en dicho aeropuerto se puede ver en una sala de descenso a mucha gente, pero de repente salen 3 personas algo peculiares, una pareja adulta y un adolescente de 14 años, el curioso grupo fue directo al sector de maltas.

-Que relajante fue el vuelo, aunque también algo incomodo- comento el adolescente de curioso cabello masajeándose el cuello del lado derecho con su mano izquierda.

-Pero al menos soñaste con cierta rubia ¿verdad? - pregunto con picardía la mujer pelinegra.

\- ¡OKA-SAN! - reprocho el adolescente muy rojo evitando su mirada.

-Yomei, deja tranquilo a nuestro peque, después podrás molestarlo cuando estemos todos- comento el hombre de cabello negro con una franja dorada en su fleco del lado derecho.

-Hai, hai, por cierto, Dārin ¿A qué hora pasara André por nosotros? - pregunto Yomei mirando a su esposo que tomaba las maletas.

-Se supone que tengo que llamarle cuando estemos ya aterrizando, así que le llamaré ahora- comento el hombre alejándose un poco y sacando un celular de su bolsillo.

Mientras el hombre realizaba la llamada, Madre e hijo tenían una conversación privada.

-Oka-san puedo sentir magia activa- comento el joven a su madre volteándose a verlo sorprendida.

\- ¿en serio, sochi? - pregunto Yomei aun sorprendida.

-Sí, aunque la siento muy débilmente en 3 direcciones diferentes- dijo el joven mirando por las ventanas que daban al exterior del aeropuerto Paris-Only.

-Sera mejor que por ahora no hagas nada sochi- dijo seriamente la pelinegra a su hijo.

El hombre vuelve con ellos con una sonrisa.

-Bien familia, André ya viene por nosotros- comento sonriendo el adulto.

-Claro Darin, pero surgió algo "especial"- le comunico Yomei a su esposo seriamente.

-Ya veo, ¿alguna idea de lo que pueda ser "eso"? – pregunto el adulto con seriedad.

-Oka-san y yo no estamos seguros, pero investigare después de llegar al hotel del tío André- contesto y sugirió el joven.

Ambos adultos asienten, cuando de repente de la parte de atrás del adulto, un adulto de cabello gris lo abraza del cuello para después revolverle el cabello al pelinegro.

-Ohayo Ténèbres Dorées- saludo el recién llegado.

-Bonjour Kingubī- contesto devuelta el pelinegro

Cuando ambos hombres terminaron su respectivo saludo, el resto la familia reconoció al alcalde por el apodo que el esposo de Yomei le puso al recién llegado.

\- ¡Tío André! – grito feliz el joven peli mixto.

-Ángel, pero mira cuanto has crecido muchacho, seguro fuiste un rompecorazones en Japón- comento con alegría abrazando al adolescente.

-Y parece que tú has ganado unos kilos Tío- comento de vuelta Ángel.

-Ja ja ja, no lo dudes muchacho- afirmo el alcalde alegre.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver André- saludo Yomei.

-Lo mismo dijo Yomei- devolvió el saludo André – por cierto, es hora de irnos, nos espera mi secretaria con mi limosina- anuncio.

Ante lo dicho, todos asintieron y siguieron al alto mando de Paris donde la familia vio a una mujer pelirroja vestida de traje alado de una limosina negra donde subieron y tomaron rumbo al hotel "Le grand parís" donde el dueño era el propio alcalde.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Darius- comento André a su amigo.

-Sabes que si es para ayudar al negocio no hay problema André- dijo Darius sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ya sabes en que escuela ira tu muchacho? – pregunto André con curiosidad.

-De hecho, ya tenemos la escuela, una tal "Françoise Dupont" – comento Yomei.

-Eso es genial, iras a la misma escuela que mi pequeña Chloe- dijo André alegre.

Esto toma por sorpresa a la familia.

-Así que Kogane no hana estará ahí- comento con nostalgia Ángel.

-Claro muchacho, podrás volver a verla después de mucho tiempo ja ja ja- dijo con diversión André.

Eso puso rojo al adolescente y haciéndolo mirar por la ventana del vehículo, dicha acción hace reír a los adultos poniendo más rojo al joven; después de 20 minutos llegaron al hotel.

-Así qué si cumpliste tu sueño, ¿verdad André? – pregunto Darius admirando el edificio.

-Me costó recursos y tiempo, pero lo logré hasta ser uno de los mejores hoteles de París- aclaro el dueño del hotel.

-Señor alcalde, bienvenido sea usted- saludo el portero del hotel.

EL alcalde asiente y entra junto a la familia de su amigo, luego llegan a recepción donde una linda señorita de cabellera negra con ojos azules y lentes rojos sonriéndoles por cortesía.

-Bienvenido al "Le Grand Paris", ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – pregunto la recepcionista hasta que ve al alcalde Bourgeois- Señor Bourgeois, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? – volvió a preguntar.

-Quisiera saber si hay habitaciones disponibles en el mismo piso de mi hija- dijo con seriedad él peli gris alcalde.

La recepcionista asintió al momento de checar por la computadora donde por unos minutos de silencio la recepcionista sonrio satisfecha.

-Afortunadamente hay 3 habitaciones disponibles Señor- comunico la pelinegra.

-En tal caso quiero que prepares 2 habitaciones, uno para la pareja y otro para su hijo- ordeno él alcalde.

-Como ordene Señor- fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Seguro de eso André? – pregunto Yomei algo preocupada por las 2 habitaciones.

-Claro, lo que sea por mi mejor amigo de la universidad y su familia- comento alegre el alcalde.

-Arigatō André, sabes que también puedes contar con nosotros- agradecio y comento Darius estrechándole la mano.

-Lo se mon ami, bueno regístrense, yo regresare a la oficina- dijo él alcalde marchándose de la recepción.

-Disculpe, pero ¿bajo qué nombre estarán las habitaciones? – pregunto al recepcionista.

-Regístralos a nombre de "Familia Guerra-Kinomoto" por favor- contesto Darius.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo la pelinegra.

Después del registro y que la recepcionista les diese las llaves de las habitaciones procedieron a subir por el ascensor, luego de eso llegaron la primera habitación donde se hospedarían los dos adultos y dejaron las cosas de la pareja, en seguida fueron a la habitación donde se hospedaría el adolescente e igual dejaron las cosas en su lugar.

-Oto-san, iré a dar una caminata- comunico el adolescente.

-Claro sochi, solo cuídate- contesto su madre en lugar de su esposo.

-Ok Oka-san- afirmo saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en un parque cercano un par de chicas se encontraban platicando, la primera chica es de alrededor de 14 años, cabello corto color naranja junto a una diadema blanca, unos lentes con bordes café y gris, va vestida con una camisa de mangas largas color blanco debajo de un chaleco de colores purpura, violeta y azul en diseño de rombos, junto con un lazo gris oscuro en el cuello de su camiseta, también usa shorts azules, cinturón café, leggins negros y zapatos blancos con suela negra; su acompañante de similar edad, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y recogido en una cola de caballo, va vestida de una chaqueta amarilla y mangas largas que van sobre una camiseta blanca con rayas negras en la cintura, usa capris blanco con un cinturón y zapatos blancos de suelas negras.

 **[N/A: disculpen esta interrupción, pero ambas descripciones de la ropa la saque de la Miraulous-wiki para "detallar" su vestimenta, lo mismo hare con las descripciones de los demás personajes de los creadores]**

-Te lo dijo Sabrina, esa panadera de quinta va a pagar por todas las que me ha hecho- dijo con enojo la rubia.

-Pero ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo, Chloe? – pregunto Sabrina.

-No tengo ni idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá- contesto la rubia identificada como Chloe.

Mientras ambas féminas seguían hablando continuaban caminaban, luego de 10 minutos pasan a un joven sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta que la rubia dejo de hablar para voltear rápidamente hacia atrás solo para ver a la gente transitar con normalidad.

{¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?, o… acaso realmente volviste Éclat} pensó Chloe buscando con la mirada algún indicio de alguien.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chloe? – pregunto preocupada Sabrina al percatarse de las acciones de la rubia.

-Nada- contesto la rubia de manera seria.

Después de un momento la rubia y acompañante volvieron a irse por su camino, aunque la rubia tenia en su mente a una persona con un singular color de cabello, sin que ambas se dieran cuenta estaban siendo observadas desde lo alto de un edificio se alcanza a ver a una persona semitransparente, hasta que también se volteó y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer.

* * *

 **Metalic:** hola a todos, espero que estén bien y lamento la enorme espera, pero me costo tiempo y creatividad poder terminar este primer capitulo y espero que les guste y me den su opinión.

Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que en esta historia habrá música, algo no muy común en esta gran serie, pero solo pondré la letra de las canciones, las canciones serán escogidas dependiendo de la situación de algún personaje o como un evento y al final del capítulo después de darles algún comentario o los respectivos agradecimientos les pondré el link de las canciones, tratare de que todas estén en YT (YouTube) para su accesibilidad.

 **Junior VB** gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
